Final Fantasy Tactics: No Certain Path
by AsianHobo
Summary: Set at the actual start of Final Fantasy Tactics (Magic City Gariland Battle), Prince Larg has decided to gain an upper hand on his enemies by sending an undercover squire for intelligence. Please R&R :D This is my first fanfic. Replaced Ch. 1


**Final Fantasy Tactics: No Certain Path**

* * *

**Part 1: The Sacrifice**

**"A man who was completely innocent, offered himself as a sacrifice for the good of others, including his enemies, and became the ransom of the world. It was a perfect act."**

**Mohandas Gandhi**

Square Enix owns some of the characters and themes presented in this story, not me.

IGROS CASTLE

A tall man dressed in purple robes sat next to another man dressed in black and white armor. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Larg?" asked the man in the black armor. "Why wouldn't it be? He is the best squire out of the group we have right now. Much better than your brother, Dycedarg," replied Larg.

"Half-brother. You do know that if Wiegraf finds out that he works for us, he'll die for sure."

"That won't be my problem, Dycedarg."

IGROS SQUIRE ACADEMY

The cafeteria inside the Igros squire academy was filled with squires and knights who were talking during lunch. In the far right corner sat two squires. One was wearing normal male squire attire, but his jet-black hair stood out from the rest of the squires. However, the female squire sitting looked the same as the other girls in uniform.

"Hey, Leon. Ralph says we might do something today! He heard that Marquis Elmdor was kidnapped today…" said the girl in a red squire outfit.

"Oh really, Maryn? That's pretty co-"

Suddenly, a knight burst through the door and walked up to the stage of the auditorium. All of the squires formed rows facing the knight. "Which of you squires is Leon? Prince Larg demands your presence," shouted the knight. Although a bit shaken by the announcement, Leon stepped forward, bowed, and replied, "I am Leon, sir!"

"Follow me to Prince Larg's room." Leon obediently stepped out with the Knight leaving his classmates confused.

IGROS SQUIRE ACADEMY CONFERENCE ROOM

'_What am I doing here? Have I done something wrong?_' Leon followed the knight to the conference room in the Igros Squire Academy building. "He waits for you inside. I shall leave you now to fulfill my duties in the garrison." After saying that, the knight left abruptly and exited the hallway. Leon watched the knight close the door. Leon crept up to the door slowly and knocked lightly on it.

"You may enter squire," sounded a voice from the room. Leon opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind him. He squatted down and bowed his head as soon as he saw Prince Larg.

"Leon, do you know why you are here?"

"No, I do not, sire."

"I am offering a job for an undercover mission to undermine the efforts of the Death Corps?"

Hearing this, Leon was almost jumped from the surprise he received from hearing the offer. _'Work undercover inside Death Corps? I can't do that. That'd be suicide, but I can't really refuse the prince either...' _Reluctantly, Leon said, "I accept, Prince Larg."

"Good, we don't have much time. There is a group of Death Corp bandits encamped at Mandalia Plains. I'll arrange a caravan to drop you off near there. There you'll have to join Death Corps and supply us with intelligence about the organization. You'll be expelled from the academy today, and sent to Mandalia Plains."

"Yes sire."

"Get your luggage ready. You depart in one hour."

Leon then bowed and left the room.

After Leon left,a door on the west wall of the room opened slightly.

"Are you sure he was the best choice?"

"Yes I'm sure, Dycedarg. He seems naïve and loyal."

"All right, then."

IGROS SQUIRE ACADEMY

"Those who do not listen to orders and do not follow the rigid discipline of this academy will be expelled like him! They will all face the same punishment! Is there anyone in this crowd who would also like to join him?" shouted the instructor. Leon slowly walked out the gates of the academy and took one reminiscing look at the academy before walking out of sight.

IN THE TOWN OF IGROS

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then let's go."

The knight rode off on his chocobo with Leon behind him. When they reached the outskirts of Mandalia Plains, the Leon dismounted the bird. The knight took off at full speed back towards Igros. Leon took a long look at the map he received from Larg before ripping it to shreds and throwing it into the wind. Occasionally stopping to check the scenery, he walked towards the encampment of Death Corps.

MANDALIA PLAINS

"Hey, look! There's a dead person over there. 'Wanna go take a look at him?"

"Why, there's nothing special about a dead person. We see them all the time when we fight…"

"But he looks like he might have something worth money!"

"Fine… Come, Alicia."

Two squires approached Leon's motionless body. "He looks like he's still breathing," remarked the female squire.

The male squire squatted down and shook Leon's body. "Hey! Are you all right?"

"Huh?"

Leon's body jolted at the sound of another human voice._ 'Are they from Death Corps? I hope so...' _The female squire sat down with the male. "No need to worry; we're not thieves. We're a patrol group from Death Corps." Death Corps. The name rang in Leon's head like a jackhammer. "Why don't you come with us and eat with us at the camp? You look tired and hungry."

The male squire darted her an unpleasant look. Leon accepted the offer before he could protest.

**Part 2: Questionable Events**

MANDALIA PLAINS

"Why are you getting mad at me? I haven't done anything wrong! I just lead a poor guy who's starving in the middle of nowhere into our camp for food! Is that illegal, Sean?" shouted Alicia.

"No, it isn't. But taking some random stranger off the plains? For all you know, he could just be a lost squire from Gariland! Like that squire named, Elgoos? Remember him? The entire patrol that found that squire was wiped out by reinforcements. What if this guy happens to be some squire that has some connections to the Hokuten? What're you going to do then, Alicia?"

Leon took a look at the bickering siblings and sat down._ 'Ch… This is a waste of time. I'm not getting anywhere by following these two. All they do all day is argue, argue, argue, and argu-'_

"Hey! Umm…. Sir? It's time to continue walking. I'm sorry about the short delay. My brother, Sean, was being an asshole."

"What? I never wa-"

"Death Corps camp is only this hill we're climbing right now. You'll see it in about five minutes."

DEATH CORPS CAMP

"Wow, Alicia… This cooked rabbit is real good."

"Thanks, Leon! I caught it and cooked it myself using my brother's half broken pan."

"The pan isn't half broken, Alicia! It's just a bit dented!"

Before Alicia and Sean could start their argument, a squire rushed towards the camp. "The Hokuten are back! Get your swords and shields!"_ 'Hokuten? Here? Why are they in Mandalia Plains? Does Larg want me to get killed or something?'_

Sean ran into his tent and brought two swords. "Here, Alicia, catch! I'm sorry Leon but I only have two swords. You'll have to use that dagger you brought with you!"

Alicia caught the sword Sean threw at her and said, "Come back alive, Leon!" Leon picked unsheathed his dagger ran towards the battle.

ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE DEATH CORPS CAMP

After the first few minutes of battle, Leon realized that many of these knights and squires were people he had trained with in Igros. Unwillingly, he killed the squires that attacked him. "Leon! What are you doing here?" Leon spun around and saw Maryn standing there with a bloodstained sword and an injured arm. The few seconds that Leon stood there staring at Maryn were crucial, and he took a blow to the head from a flail from a random Hokuten Knight. The world exploded into a frenzy of stars and darkness from his point of view before losing consciousness.

MANDALIA PLAINS

_'Am I dead? Where am I? And what happened to Maryn?'_

"I think he's coming back."

'_Who's saying that?'_

"He'll be okay. Just give him a few of these."

"All right. Thanks for the help, Jess."

'_What the hell is happening? Why can't I see anything right now?'_

Leon tried to get up, but a soft hand held him back.

"Don't worry, Leon, you'll be okay in a few days."

IGROS CASTLE

"How could you be so foolish, Dycedarg?"

"In doing what?"

"You sent a company of Hokuten Knights to Mandalia Plains! 'You know that by doing that, you could've killed Leon?"

"Since when do you care about Leon? Besides, it was in my best judgment to kill them before Ramza passed through Mandalia again."

"Are you lying to me, Dycedarg?"

"Of course not. Why would I do that?"

IGROS SQUIRE ACADEMY

"Maryn, are you okay? Your eyes are all red and bloodshot."

"Go away, Ralph!"

"But you're crying…"

"What would you know? You're the one that killed Leon!"

"…I was just trying to save you."

"…"

MANDALIA PLAINS

"All better?"

"Well, at least the world isn't completely black anymore."

"Yeah, you took a pretty bad hit from the flail…"

"So… What happened after I got knocked out?"

"Well…"

"…?"

"We lost the battle. The entire encampment retreated. I found you after the Hokuten passed through Mandalia Plains."

"… Where's your brother?"

"He was killed."

"…"

"A female squire killed him. I tried to stop her, but I only grazed her arm with my sword before she ran away."

'_Maryn? That's not possible.'_

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Alicia…"

"It's just not fair! Why can nobles do whatever they want and get whatever they want? They can kill us without a care, and we have to suffer!"

'_Is Prince Larg seriously like this? …If so, have I been fighting for the wrong side?'_

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to join the survivors, and attack the Beoulve estate. Hopefully, we can kill the commander of the Hokuten and stop these attacks. However, you should go to the Thieves Fort south of here and tell Miluda that the outpost at Mandalia has been wiped out."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be okay. I need to obtain revenge for my brother."

THIEVES' FORT

"Miluda, a squire approaches from Mandalia Plains! Should we intercept him or kill him?"

"Intercept him. We are not common murderers."

"Lady Miluda wishes to intercept the squire! Do not kill him!"

Leon trudged slowly towards the fort Alicia directed towards him. _'How far away is this thing? It's been raining this entire time I've been walking. I've walked for a day and a half, and I still don't see it… Wait, is that object in the distance the fort?'_

After walking for another half hour, he reached the moat and yelled, "Hello! I am a messenger from the Mandalia Plains camp, and I bring bad news!"

An archer from the top of the garrison yelled, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Leon Kansen."

"Well then Leon, you may enter," spoke a new female voice. _'That's weird. I always pictured Death Corps as just robbing thieves and murderers, but… They almost treat me as if I were their brother.'_ Leon entered the fort slowly keeping his eye on the archers who still had arrows notched onto their bow.

"So, Leon, tell me. What news do you bring of the outpost in Mandalia Plains? I've only heard that the youngest Beoulve defeated a patrol, but nothing else."

"Well, soon after the Hokuten sent a small organized force to ambush the Mandalia Plains encampment. We weren't ready and they slaughtered our forces. The survivors are planning an attempt to assassinate the commanding knight of the Hokuten, Dycedarg."

"Dycedarg… Hurry, you must tell my brother, Wiegraf, about the events. You can take a chocobo. He needs to be notified immediately. Go north towards the Fovoham plains, and you should come along a dirt path. If you follow this path, you should reach a supposedly abandoned windmill. Tell them that Miluda Folles sent you."

"Yes, Lady Miluda. I shall depart at once."

IGROS CASTLE

"Prince Larg!"

"What is it, Leon?"

"Duke Dycedarg! The Death Corps are going to murder him!"

"What? I'll immediately send Hokuten Knights towards their estate. Wait a second, Leon." Prince Larg stepped out of the room for a few seconds. "Ralph! Gather some of your men! You need to depart for the Beoulve residence immediately. There are Death Corps members ready to attack it!"

"Yes, your highness."

Prince Larg stepped back into the room after yelling his orders. "You've been some help, Leon. Why don't you stay awhile? The food here is excellent. Definitely better than the crap you get at Death Corps, right?"

'Alicia…' 

"Umm… Sir, I need to return to Death Corps immediately. Thank you for the kind offer. I assure you I deserve none."

"All right, then. Thanks for the information."

"Goodbye, sir."

**Chapter 3: The Instigator**

ROAD TO FOVOHAM PLAINS

_'I wonder if Alicia's all right. I've been riding on my chocobo for two days towards Fovoham Plains. Is it already too late?'_

WINDMILL IN FOVOHAM PLAINS

**Knock**

"Who's there?"

"I'm here from the Thieves' Fort. Miluda sent me here."

"… Come in."

As Leon entered the room, he saw a tall man dressed in an array of bright colors standing next to another man dressed in a typical Death Corps knight uniform sitting next to an unconscious girl.

"Miluda told me to te-"

"Miluda is no longer alive. She was murdered by nobles."

'Murdered? Miluda was killed as well?" 

"…"

"Do not worry. I will avenge her soon enough. However, you should gather the remaining survivors at Fort Zeakden, and take down as many nobles as you can."

"… Yes, sir."

Leon was about to leave, but a knight sitting near the corner next to the unconscious girl stood up. "You're letting him go? Why isn't he going to fight with you?"

"Why should he? You aren't going to either. You're all going to Fort Zeakden together."

'Together? The Hokuten'll kill me! I'd better get away from these people before they pull me down with them!'

"Wiegraf, I'll go to Fort Zeakden first to scout."

"Why don't you take Golgaros with you?"

"My chocobo can only take two people I'm sorry."

"What makes you think he'll be taking the girl with him?"

"That's what I thought…"

"But he isn't going to take the girl with him. Right, Golgaros?"

"…"

"You know what… I'll have to talk some sense into Golgaros first. You can leave for Fort Zeakden first."

'Phew… I can now return to Prince Larg. It looks like Death Corps is over...'

"We shall meet again."

IGROS CASTLE

"Prince Larg, the rest of the survivors are going to gather up at Fort Zeakden. You should attack there to surprise them."

"That's good news. Death Corps will no longer be a problem after we finish off the remaining survivors in Fort Zeakden. However, I have a new job for you. King Omdolia is going to die soon, and I need to gain the guardianship of the prince Orinas. But, Druksmald Goltana is going to impede my rightful role as guardian. I need you to spy on him to see what he is doing, and eventually, I'll have you or someone else assassinate him."

'Kill a royal member of the King's family? Is he crazy?' 

Unlike the last proposal Prince Larg gave him, he hesitated for a while before answering. "Is there something wrong, Leon?"

"No, of course not. I'll do my best."

"Good. I've already bribed a Nanten Knight to have you join their army. You'll work under the renowned Cidolfas Orlandu. With a more organized army like the Nanten, it'll be harder to send me information, which is why you'll need to send letters through another knight named Baranar."

"Yes, sir."

"And by the way… Do you know of any girl named, Alicia?"

'! Alicia…'

"Why do you ask sir?"

"A few days ago, we caught some of the Death Corps scum whom tried to murder Duke Dycedarg. As the Hokuten were about to execute them, one of the survivors spoke, "I'm sorry, Leon." I ordered the executioner to halt. I approached her and asked her about you. Unfortunately, she spat in my face and yelled, "None of your business, noble. I would never tell you scum anything." I immediately ordered her death. I hope you aren't making any close acquaintances in the enemy, Leon."

'How dare you insult Alicia? She was worth a million times more than you, you pathetic excuse for a noble…'

"… Of course, not… Sir Larg…"

"That's excellent. Continue your good work, and I shall see you again soon. You'll be inserted into the Nanten Knights next week. Enough time for you to rest up and feel back at home again."

After exiting the room, Leon stumbled across the hallway for some time before falling to the floor and bursting into tears._ 'I'm so sorry Alicia… I should've never taken this job…'_

A few days later, the entire Death Corps organization was annihilated. Wiegraf had disappeared without anyone knowing where he was. The last remaining survivors were rounded up and executed. Leon couldn't help but feel guilty for this...


End file.
